Love is for Psychos
by Shadowjumper D-Con
Summary: Playing the OC, Sasha, the Mystic Ranger, is my dear friend on FB, Gianna Tilay Reed, co-writer of this new story. Neji Burū and his team have a plan to bring the rangers down for good!...But will Sasha realize this plan and be able to stop it BEFORE its even put in motion? Can a living machine truly comprehend emotions that arent in the programming? FIND OUT NOW
1. Surprise! An unexpected guest!

(Authors note: Translation of the word Gōrudo, is 'Gold', so there is no confusion.)

"Scrap eater!"

"Carbon based!"

"Spike sucker!"

"Fleshey!"

"Metal head!"

"Weakling!"

I am stuck in the middle of it….My two dear friends, fighting one another…Leave it to the females to do nothing but spit insults at one another…We are in the forest on the path, and my…well…I guess girlfriend, since shes the first to show love to me, and, NeziGōrudo, are there arguing over me. My friend arguing with Gōrudo, is named Sasha. A tall African-american, with black hair, and a GORGEOUS body! But not to be fooled with, as she possesses great power.

Who am I?

I am NeziBurū to my team, though Psycho Blue to the Americans, I choose to go by my original Japanese name, having downloaded the English language years ago, I now speak both fluently...And man, this story is crazy…Perhaps I should start at the beginning…

Sasha sits on her porch enjoying the night air. Her mind wandering off, wondering what new adventure will arise for her. When suddenly, comes a shout, that drags her back to reality!

"INCOMING!" The voice shouts, as a blue figure suddenly falls from the sky, into the side of her home, taking down part of the wall as it hit it. "Ow..."

Startled, she teleports to the location and sees me, the one and only Psycho Blue. " A Psycho Ranger!" She jumps and gets into her fighting stance, ready to spring at any sign of aggression, asking but one thing.

"What brings you here!?"

But, there is no response, no movement, the impact knocking me unconscious, and, bleeding fairly badly. She sees that I am injured, standing over me, she uses her witch healing powers to heal my wounds. While I am healed, I am still dizzy from the impact, my processors throbbing. Which is, in human-speak, a headache. I groan as I sit up.

"Uh...Where...Where am I…"

"You are in Angel Grove.." She replies, helping me up. As I stand on my feet, I stumble a bit, showing my equilibrium isn't balanced, which will return to normal, in time.

"Still sore...I was knocked far...the accident...I...I remember it all too well..." I hold my head at the memory, the sound of the blast echoes in my mind, like an internal scar.

"What accident?" She asks, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. I look to her fully, regaining my balance and standing normally.

"Burakku…commandeered…a human lab and was doing some crazy experiment...which blew up in his face...and mine...last time I work with him in a lab filled with volatile chemicals...Names NeziBurū."

"I see, and I'm Sasha Campbell…So, are you going to be ok?" Her voice filled with concern for me. I notice it too, but write it off as simple useless human emotion.

"...Systems functioning at normal capacity, optics online, scanners online, map is...not online...but repairable.." I stand slowly, looking around, the large mansion before me catching my optics for a few seconds, before returning my gaze and focus back to her.

"Well that's good so what are you doing here?" More caution in her words than care, a wise demeanor around a Neziranger.

"I was just blasted here against my will...What are you anyways...?" My mind going back to when she had healed me, no data present of humans being capable of such a power, not counting doctors or hospitals, since such a treatment is not instantaneous.

"I'm a human a witch, and the gold mystic force ranger." She smiles at this proclamation, clearly taking pride in it. I, however, show disdain towards that newfound fact..

"Oy, another Ranger..." I grunt in distaste, and turn my back on her, though she continues to interact with me. Such interaction wheels me with conflict and confusion. Only adding to the thought of humans being nothing but a weak link that only wants to fight, a worthless species, with worthless emotions that only cause problems when around.

"You know what, I can make sure that you don't exist, and my witch powers make me even stronger!"

I look back at her, still not facing her, my voice bland. "Your only reinforcing the stereotype..."

"Well you're the one that started it saying I'm just another ranger! Don't underestimate the power of a ranger, especially one that's a witch!"

"They are all the same to me...except the Blue one...You humans emote in the strangest of ways..."

"What's so different about the blue one, and what do you mean?"

Her question catches me off guard, as I face her. Pausing for a moment to find the right words. "He is my...how you humans say...my Prime Directive."

"Oh, I see, well, it's not happening while I'm around." She smirks, getting a bit too heroic for my tastes, like I ever cared for such things.

"I must find him!...But he continues to evade my grasp...and Tomahawk..."

"Tomahawk? And there's more than blue ranger to deal with.."

"Yeah, that's my primary weapon...and he is my only concern...You...wouldn't understand…and I know of the other rangers, they are not my concern or directive." I look away, avoiding her gaze. After all, how can one make a human, understand a machines concept?

"Maybe I would, like I said, you don't know me, and shouldn't underestimate me." She speaks with a bit of pride in her voice, such a tone reminds me of NeziReddo, though I keep quiet on him and the other team members.

"Easy for you to say, human, you have a choice, I, do not." I cross my arms over my chest, now staring at her, as we lock eyes/optics.

"Why is that?" Sasha asks innocently, which makes me raise an optic ridge. My scanners still having trouble getting a reading on her. This headache I have still is not making things easier for me either.

"It's programmed into me, my...obsession, I guess you could say...that, and human emotions, that aren't obsession, anger, evil, or anything dark, I have no comprehension of..."

"I see, well, you could learn them, if you want." Her words echo in my mind, learning human emotions, such a laughable concept!

"How, I try to get a drink of oil, and the mechanic man selling it runs away, I try to open a bank account in Japan, and the police try to arrest me and shoot at me, and seeking the Blue one is taking up a ton of time...No one to teach me such things."

"I will do so."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"I think, you waste your time on me...I am a Psycho Ranger, why would you, or anyone not on my team, care for me, in any way...Does not compute..."

She pauses for a moment, this time she is the one struggling to find her words. "Because there's something different about you that I like, and I want to get to know you more…Because you could have easily killed me by now but you didn't.." She had me beat! She was right! I could have easily terminated her, but I diddn't! I grunt a bit, thinking about the situation, and weighing my options, before reaching my own conclusion.

"You have my full attention...I got a deal for you then..."

"Ok, I'm listening.." Her voice just as serious as mine, or am I just imagining it?

"I won't kill you, if you help me find a secondary directive..."

"Ok, deal, and what kind of secondary directive?" She questions, again with the questions, I have killed people who diddn't question this much!

"...No idea.."

"Ok, well we will find that out together, huh?" She smiles, such a sight is recorded onto my processors, though for unknown reason, even to myself, as it happens before I can even stop myself. I shake it off, thinking it's just a glitch that stuck around from my fall.

"Apparently so...also..." I look to the part of your home that was destroyed upon my impact. Thinking I should show at least SOME emotion, whether I understand it or not, to make it seem like I cared enough to try. "...Sorry..I did not intend to break your dwelling..."

She smiles slightly, walking over to the hole. "No, its ok, I can fix it, watch!"

Using her witch powers, she quickly fixes it, as good as new, without even really trying.

"Nice!...Internal clock reads it is now two in the morning..." I report, hoping it will make this move along faster, as I have grown antsy from this prolonged human interaction, and anxious to end said interaction as soon as possible,

"Wow, I didn't know it was that late" She frowns slightly, looking to the stars in the sky for a brief second, before back to me.

"I haven't recharged in a few days either..."

"Well, you can rest inside."

"Rest?..." I walk inside slowly, looking around, curiously.

"It's ok, dont be shy, and In your case, rest means to recharge."

"Always wary of my surroundings, young lady, always.." My optics widens when I realize what I had just called her, I shake it off, hoping it goes unnoticed.

"Oh, ok, I understand." She smiles faintly, as we walk inside together.

"Defense mechanism, I suppose..." I see the kitchen table, mistaking it for a berth I am to use that night there, it reminds me a bit of my berth in the lab back at the base, climbing onto it. Sasha runs over, in a partial panic.

"Wait, don't do that, I eat food on this table, and cook on it, Its not a bed!"

"That's right, humans require such stuff...not a berth?" I climb down quickly, not making a mess of anything, as she smiles at my naivetés. She even laughs!

"It's ok, you didn't know, Blue."

"Where do I recharge then, dear lady?" I do my best to keep a polite and positive attitude, which is fairly difficult, and, trying on my nerves.

"You can, in this spare bedroom." She takes me to a spare room, which, despite being a spare, is still classy. Which makes me think of the entire mansion, how hard she must have worked for such things, and for such a huge home.

"Looks like the thing in Doctor Hinelar's quarters..." I walk over to the bed, examining it closely. The mattress, the covers and pillow, new concepts to me.

"It's really comfortable." She smiles, assuring me. I nod and jump onto it, flat on my back, starting to relax a bit. Another thing I have yet to experience in a while, is relaxing, to the point where I almost forgot how. She smiles and stands by the side of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

Such a peculiar question, to come from a ranger, directed to me. I would ask for oil, but don't want to be a bother at the moment. Especially at such a late hour. "...I think I am fine, domo arigato, Sasha-chan."

She raises an eyebrow, staring confused at me, and my dialect. "I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

"It means, 'Thank you very much, Lady Sasha.'."

"You're very welcome, and good night." She smiles, closing the door to the room, leaving me in darkness. I sit up in bed and get on my com link, contacting my team.

"Yes…..She is trusting, but bad judge of character….I am in…I will report back with whatever I find useful….Until then, NeziBurū, signing out…" I smile evilly, hardly able to wait till the next day, as I fall into recharge on the bed. Though I wouldn't admit it, it was the first comfortable sleep I have had in a long time.


	2. Snapped! The Blue terror tattles!

The next morning, I am sleeping in, too lazy to wake up on my own. Out of my whole team, I was always the one to sleep in, and last to awaken. Sasha is the first to awaken, and jumps in the shower, to get ready for the long day ahead. The sound of running water wakes me up, not a morning person, I groan, get to my feet and stretch, walking outside of my room, and waiting for her to emerge. Groggy and lost in thought. Simply standing there, motionless, next to the bathroom door. Sasha finishes the shower, dries herself off, and puts a gold robe, walking out of the room, she sees me and jumps in surprise. Startling her simply by standing there, a bit too close for comfort. Her reaction makes me back up a few steps. Though I, myself, do not know why I stepped back.

"You scared me…were you able to recharge well?" Her voice shaky at first, but quickly calming down, and regaining her composure.

"I get that alot...Did not intend to startle you...Much...And yes, I did, I am well rested now, and yourself?" I ask, again, not knowing why I asked how she rested, I write that off as another glitch in the back of my processors, thinking I'll run an anti-virus once I return to my team.

"Me too…" She smiles sweetly to me. " I just have to go get dressed, then we can get the day started, ok?"

I nod

"Yes...Where shall I wait for you...?"

"How about downstairs, in the living room?"

"See you there.." I nod and walk down there, awaiting for her patiently.

She returns to her bedroom, and quickly gets dressed, walking down the stairs and to the living room, though there is a couch, I am standing in the middle of the room.

"Ok, so, where should we start first?" She asks, still smiling sweetly. 'That smile…' I thought '…Is giving me a tooth ache….if I had teeth…' Ignoring my thoughts, and again, suppressing them, I speak up after a few seconds. "Well, for starters...I have no idea...How about, what do you think is important and what do you hold dear?" Smiling evilly, knowing that, with the information given, I can get out of there, in a snap, with no problems. Get in, get out, and be back with the team in time to enjoy some oil. I quickly quiet these thoughts though, to pay more better attention to her words.

"Well, I hold dear my family and my life." Her tone serious, but soft.

"Sounds too simple to me...Do such...emotions...bring weakness...?"

"They can bring weakness, and sadness, and even anger sometimes, and love. It depends on the situation." She nods to me, her eyes meeting my optics, not breaking the eye contact even for a second.

"Love...Never experienced it, I have basic understanding that it is a useless human emotion..."

"It's not useless, it's a lot of what makes a person human." She replies, with slight concern when it becomes evident I do not understand, nor particularly care for the emotion designated as 'love'. "It shows understanding and kindness."

"If its associated with human kind, it's useless...Prove me wrong...Kindness, understanding, show me how such things will keep you alive on the battlefield.." I retort, rather sharply, sounding a bit too serious than I had intended.

"Well, on the battlefield, your teammates have your back, and show that they care. That's a sign of love, and kindness, and you're not a lost cause…If you were, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now, I would be finding a way to destroy you. But there's something about you that makes me want to give you a chance…" Her words put on a little metaphorical red alarm in the back of my mind. 'kindness' 'lost cause' 'a chance'. My optics widen slightly, my processors working twice as hard to process her words, and I quickly return to my normal expression before she can get a read on what I was feeling. After about five seconds, I reply, with a low, but serious tone.

"Not my team...We never do that...My directive is the Blue Ranger, I will not waste energy on someone not associated with my directive...Such a friendly status, though...it makes my processors fuzzy...why would you care for me...?" I wonder aloud. No person not on the team ever cared for me in any way…Hell, the only team-mate I ever really talked to and opened up to, was NeziBurakku. Even then, though, I was always on my guard.

"Because you were polite to me, when you know good and well that you shouldn't have, and I can tell you have a kindness about you, even though you don't see it….and you're handsome to me." My optics widen once again at being called 'handsome'. I blush a faint purple, since pink, mixed with my natural blue color, makes a light purple.

"You...truly care, don't you..." Not exactly a question, but, my point got across as clear as freshly polished crystal. She smiles and nods. "Yes, I do…."

Thinking long and hard, after about ten seconds, I decide to do the un-thinkable "...You wouldn't happen to have business outside of this place today, would you...like, shopping or something?"

"No. I'm free. but we can go out, if you want."

"N-NO!" I yell out suddenly. Before quickly calming down. "...No...I...I can't do this anymore...You can't leave the mansion today...it's...for your safety...it's time I told you the truth..." 'Why am I doing this, why am I doing this, why am I doing this.' Repeated over and over in my mind, but prepared for the worst. Sasha gets concerned, and stares at me.

"Ok, what's wrong?...You can tell me, Blue…"

"...The accident, of when we first met, remember when I fell from the sky and said it was an explosion that sent me flying?..."

"Yes."

I take a DEEP breath, ready for the backlash. Knowing how unstable humans really were.

"It was a lie...All I did was do a long jump from a tall building, and I made sure to land on my head near your place...The injury was self-inflicted, and yes, I faked being hurt...BUT, the destruction of your home was an accident, that I swear..."

Sasha frowns and tears up, trying hard not to cry, but failing. Her voice is like that of a child who just witnessed their pet become roadkill.

"Why would you lie to me? All I did was try to help you, and give you a chance!"

"It wasn't my plan!" I yell out quickly, my hands up in defense.

She is full-fledged crying at this point, and for some reason, seeing her in this state, makes my spark throb, in a bad way, slight pain in my chest, though I try to ignore it for the time being. "I thought you may have been different than the other Psycho Rangers! Then what was your plan, I need to know!"

"Psycho Red, our leader...he saw you morph once and found out you're the Gold Ranger...he sent me, to try and win you over, to be friendly, and, to learn human emotions on the side for data recording later...My job was to get in, befriend you, learn whatever I can of human emotion, and

lead you outside to an ambush...But...I wont do it...I REFUSE to go through it!...I was going to...But then you showed me kindness!...My own team never has showed me kindness besides Black, and that is a rarity cause the guy is always studying!...I will not go through with the plan...But I have one last question for you...If I go out there, alone, and tell them how I REALLY feel about you...Will I be welcome back here...because after all of this...I am starting to develop some strange feeling...right here.." I tightly grip my chest. "I will tell them to stop...But please...Don't shut the door on me..." My voice becomes heavy as I explain to her, frowning subconsciously. My processors and spark pulsating in serious pain as I see her crying before me. She is silent for a few seconds, watching me, as if studying me.

"…Wow…" She slowly calms down, dries her eyes, and regains her composure. "Ok, I won't, you're welcome here anytime."

I hang my head in shame over what I have done to her, and, over the fact that this was a newfound weakness for me.

"...I am sorry...I shall return later, please, for your safety, stay indoors, and lock all the doors and windows, and everything else…If anything happens, just scream as loud as you can, and I will come running….Excuse me, I must meet up with my team.." She wishes me luck, and I walk out the door, before running off. Trying to comprehend what I had just did. Not only did I destroy the mission, reveal my directive, and gained a weakness, but now must pray that the team understands my current position….May the Elder God's have mercy on me…


	3. Reddo's anger! A rough team meeting!

(Authors note: Nezirangers, the 'Z' is pronounced like a 'j', so you all know. And yes, I am using the original Japanese names. I apologize for the lack of uploads, been very busy with work, family, and my own health problems. However, after a can of Redbull, and re-watching Episode 38 and 41 of Denji Sentai Megarangers solely for the Neziranger scenes, I finally got the time to sit down, brainstorm, and type this out. I hope you all enjoy it. If anyone would like a link to the episodes, please, let me know. )

After leaving Sasha's home, I am in no hurry to return to my team. Walking silently, my head down, as I head to the meeting place where the ambush was supposed to be. My processors, running overtime as I piece together both my situation, and my own inner conflicts with Sasha. Many words come to my processors, echoing and repeating themselves.

Betrayal

Destruction

Prime directive

Nezirangers

Death

Hurt

Pain

Care

Sasha

The last few words make me shake my head hard, forcing them from my processors as I walk into the woods that was a few miles away. My body was walking on its own, and me, not paying attention, more wrapped in my own thoughts and conflicting feelings. A familiar, and most unwelcome voice, snaps me back to reality…

"HEY, NEZIBURū!"

It's NeziReddo, the leader of the team. Just as deadly as any of us, and a bad temper to boot. His temper alone is enough to botch missions we attempt together…Perhaps why he is sending me, instead of directly involving himself..

"What is it, NeziReddo…"

"What do you think….Where is the golden one….you were successful in your mission, right?"

I am silent for a few seconds, before responding.

"…Partially…"

"Partially?...What do you mean by that….What did you do…"

"I am learning of the humans emotions as of right now, that is successful…but…I can't bring her here…I can't" I sigh, looking down, not daring to meet his accusing optics. At this point, Reddo is already pissed off, yelling.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you can't?!"

NeziBurakku walks over, watching me closely, as if scanning or studying me. He is the calm one of the group, level-headed, and medic of the team.

"I can't do it, it's just….she and I…she makes me feel…" I trail off

"What, she makes you feel what…" Reddo is still glaring, his words are dripping with hatred and venom.

"Well…human emotions…..like, to care and such things…"

Reddo approaches me, and, suddenly bitch-slaps me. Making me grunt, though I do not stumble, my trademarked glare returning to my visage.

"GET IT TOGETHER, BURū!...Do NOT waste our time, get in, get the data, and get out, focus on the current mission…With better understanding of human emotion, we can get into the minds of the Megarangers!...Or, that is, further than we already are…I will only say this once…stay…..focused…"

He, and NeziPinku and NeziIerō warp away, leaving just me and Burraku.

"What is wrong with me…." I question myself, not really directing it at Burakku.

"Run an anti-virus scan when you can…and stay strong, don't let Reddo get to you, brother…You just need to focus, that's all….Im just a com link call away should you need any backup…"

With that, he warps away as well, leaving me in the woods alone with my thoughts. I sigh and walk away, returning to Sasha's. Stopping at the front door, I stop, thinking. "….Human females like things that are floral….I owe her an apology…and perhaps, a peace offering…"

I leave quickly, and return five minutes later with a dozen roses, the thorns cut off, with a gold bow around the bundle, knocking on the door.

"….Why am I doing this again?...What have I become….What is this woman doing to me…"

I quickly quiet myself, as the front door opens.


	4. Confusion! A change of spark!

As Sasha answers her front door, her expression changes from that of neutral, to joy, her eyes widen in slight surprise as well. "Oh, hey Blue...Aww these are beautiful! Thank you! Please, come on in She gently takes them from me, and walks inside, putting them in a vase, and filling it with cool water.

Nodding, I enter quickly, closing the door behind me silently as I approach her, pausing for a second to watch her actions, before speaking up. "...I met with my team...and got a taste of the back of Nezi Reddo's hand...It was worth it, to be able to return to you."

She smiles sweetly, again, I thought I would get a tooth-ache from merely seeing it. "I'm glad you're here, so, do you have any questions, or want to do anything?" She sets the vase down on the dining-room table, approaching me.

"Yeah, what are you doing to me?...I am...conflicted..."

"What do you mean?"

"When I met with my team, the only word I could use to describe you, was 'Caring'...Before getting back-handed...You are a ranger, my teams and myselfs sworn enemy...But, why do I not feel it anymore..."

"Maybe because you are starting to have feelings, that are new to you, that you don't understand now, but will understand."

"I sincerely hope so...But, just in case...Do you have a safe place for me to power down, to run my anti-virus?...It won't take long, I assure you."

She gives me an odd expression, clearly, still not used to my tech-speak, but shrugs and smiles, nodding. "Sure, in my basement, and I actually have a science lab down there, and work on my fashion designs and spells down there as well." She leads me to the basement, turning on the light. Around the room, many books of magic and arcane sigils are around, along with a literal ton of different kinds of fabrics of many different patterns.

'What an odd place to set up a work station for clothing.' I thought to myself, but, for fear of upsetting her with that thought, not wanting to be perceived as rude, I keep quiet about it.

"Somebody has been busy!" I Chuckle, as I head down into the basement, lying down on the nearest vacant table. Being sure to be out of the way as well, so as not to disturb her should she come down to do some extra work while I am out.

"...Arigato."

"Yes, I'm pretty busy, I have to keep myself busy, especially being alone…and no problem." She smiles, walking out, turning the light off as well. I quickly power down, running my scan. About fifteen minutes later, I reboot, sitting up quickly, staring into space for a few seconds, as if I didn't want to awaken so soon. "Status report, no glitches or viruses detected...Course of action...Unknown..."

"I think you are starting to fall in love." Sasha's voice rings out from the doorway, I quickly sit up and stare at her, surprised to see her awaiting me. Her word echoes in my processors, as I sound out the word.

"Lo-ve?"

"I mean, a robot wouldn't know to give flowers to anyone, right?...Yes, love, it's an emotion that shows how much you care for someone, through the kindness they have shown towards you." As she speaks, she walks over to me, and sits by my side, our eyes/optics locking for a few seconds. I remain silent, both of us do, before looking down and voicing myself.

"Well, being a living machine, I would know such things, but I don't know why I did it..." I slowly stand up and stretch. Looking over at her, once again, my processors take a mental picture of her image, storing it away into my memory banks. I again question why I did that without even realizing I had done it till it was too late, but, again, remain silent about it.

"Like I said, you're starting to fall in love with me, and you care for me.." She smiles, with a hidden smirk, like that of being triumphant, stands up, facing me. It's then I realize, she is only about two or three inches shorter than I.

"Care for you...yes...I do." I pause a bit, but manage to complete the sentence.

"Really?.." She smiles sweetly, and innocently. "But how, though?"

Once again, I pause for a few seconds, as if choosing my own words carefully. "…Unknown..." I look to Sasha, and, without even thinking, I open my arms out to her slowly. She smiles and walks into my arms, hugging me gently, once again, our eyes/optics meeting, and locking. I suddenly blush a light, but noticeable, purple.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your human dwelling...uh...I mean, home."

"Awww, you're blushing…Cute shade too…You're very welcome anytime here."

I blush a deeper purple, still not used to human interaction, clearly. Not used to such compliments of the 'Cute' type either. I suppose I could learn, though.

"You're so cute when you blush…" She smiles and gently pets the top of my helm, the sleek blue metal is a bit cold, but even at her touch, it doesn't fog or smudge, only shines in the light of the room. Without thinking, acting on an unknown impulse, I suddenly kiss her cheek, quickly. She turns a bright red and kisses my cheek back.

"You're so handsome…"

"No idea what I just did...but, Arigato." I smile a bit, my blush has not faded away yet. As I hold her gently.

"You kissed me, and I liked it." She smiles, holding me gently.

"Kiss...A new action for me...heh, glad you liked it though." I smile slightly, but it fades when I realize I hadn't been working, like I should be. It is around this time of day, I cause havoc to the humans, but of course, I can't let her know. "E-Excuse me, I really should get back to work, before I get into bigger trouble, but, I will return, I promise."

Sasha smiles and steps back, as we both walk out the basement, and out the front door. "Ok, I can't wait to see you again!"

I nod and give her an extra hug, not hesitating either, and figuring I would think about her some other time. She waves to me and wishes me good luck, as I warp away.


	5. Tricked! Deceived from within!

(This one is pretty short, but, this story is winding down to a close, we have about two more chapters. ENJOY! ^_^ )

Late that same night, standing atop a building in Japan, far from Sasha's home, I am sweeping all lines of communication for the Blue one, when an alerting sound is suddenly picked up, the sound of a morpher!

"MegaBurū, I have you now!"

Springing into action, I jump from one building to the other, at super speeds, covering many, many miles in no time at all. Following the signal, to the source, in the darkened woods. Landing in the exact center of the foliage, I wander around, looking around, scanning the area swiftly.

"Where are you, MegaBurū…."

"No….just us…"

A familiar voice rings out, it is NeziReddo, the others slowly coming out from their hiding spots, surrounding me. I focus on Reddo specifically though, as a force of habit.

"Nani?!...Why would you guys simulate a morphers sound and frequency?!...Nothing more than a distraction!"

"Distraction?!..." Reddo retorts, with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice. "Oh, so you want to speak of distractions…Well, for starters, that fleshy you've been hanging out with, is nothing more than a distraction!" He circles around me, and I still keep my body facing him, ready for anything, even combat should it be necessary.

"I do not know what you mean…"

"Oh, come off it, Burū! When was the last time you made a human scream?!...When was the last time you exploded something?!...When did you last see MegaBurū?!..."

I grunt and fall silent and look away, making him growl a bit.

"Exactly my point…You have left us with no further choice….If we can't get you away from her, than we will erase her from you!...Burraku, do it!"

Before I can react, NeziReddo suddenly grabs me, NejiPinku and Nejiierō also hold my arms down, my face to the ground as I struggle and curse. Black hacks into the back of my processors and, working quickly, locks away all of my memories of Sasha, from her appearance, to her voice, and all I have learned from her.

"ĪE! ĪE! ĪE!"

I finally black out, my optics, systems, processors, and all my senses go offline for the entire night.

(Īe, = No)


	6. Run! The Cerulean Terror Returns!

Slowly awakening, I find myself on the ground, they had left me there, to add insult to injury. Standing up, I check my internal clock, it reads that I had been unconscious, for about three hours.

"Optics online….Tracking online…Mapping system online…"

Yet, I hold my head, and stumble a bit when I try and take my first steps. I see the pictures, the photos, the mental images I had taken of Sasha. Burakku only deleted my memory, but, nothing else!...Except, he was still successful. Staring at the picture, I tilt my head slightly at the image.*

"Nani….What is the purpose of this picture….I have a date, time, and location…..Is she the Blue Ranger?...She MUST have some sort of connection to the blue one, to MegaBurū, or I wouldn't have her picture in my processors! I will hunt her down, and interrogate her myself!"

Paying no mind to anything else, and keeping my com link open, I make my way to her home, but, on my way out of the forest, I stop when an unknown figure, feminine, is in front of me suddenly, her armor shining gold in color. NeziGōrudo! Not of my team, obviously, Where did she come from?

"YOU THERE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF, CREATURE!" I shout out, she only stares silently for a few seconds, before replying. In a confident, yet soft voice.

"….Who are you….We do not welcome outsiders….I am NeziGōrudo, youngest sibling of my two other brothers, and I am in charge with watching over this sector…Who are you…"

"I am NeziBurū, of Jaden Sentai Nezirangers…I seek to destroy the blue one…" I smirk a bit and chuckle, looking her up and down, almost forgetting about the pic and job at hand….almost.

"Really….Well, my shift is over….You are obviously getting up from an injury or some sort of bad experience….How about we go out and terrorize some humans?..."

'I like the way this femme thinks!' I think to myself and smile, nodding. "Yes…I agree with you….It may draw out my target in the midst of the chaos…

We both run off to a nearby city, using our super speed, and start to wreck the joint, causing whole buildings to fall, streets to crumble and collapse, humans screaming in terror, terror that is music to my audio receptors.

"Too easy, pathetic humans!" I gloat, admiring my work, now a safe distance on a high hill looking over at the city, NeziGōrudo beside me, she suddenly hugs me, making me jump.

"Yes, that was awesome, nice fighting skills too, lets blow up some more stuff!" She blurts out, without any subtlety, like a minor would, an over-excited kid.

"Blow up more stuff…What are you, five?"

"Yes, I am five." She smiles and nods, excitedly, making me raise an optic ridge. She looked to be my age, but she obviously wasn't. Good thing there's no law on under-aged living machine dating. This proves my earlier thoughts of her being made by flesh hands, or she wouldn't be so juvenile at some times. I smile and nod.

"We should do this sometime….I must return to my objective, but I promise you, this is not where, or how, it ends…"

I hug her back, making her blush a bit, I blush as well too, admittedly.

'What is this feeling….Oh well, probably nothing…'

I had fallen for NeziGōrudo, and not even realized it, even as I look at her tight frame, my processors ask 'How much can she take before she starts to split...' Blushing a light purple, I retreat quickly, returning to the home of Sasha, and run to her front porch, suddenly kicking the door down.

"HUMAN, COME OUT AND FACE ME, NOW, OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT!"

I slowly enter the home, my Nezitomahōku out, ready for anything, and, ready to get the answers I so desperately need, to end the mental plague of MegaBuru.


	7. Together again! Love conquers all!

Sasha runs out, when she hears the loud sound, startled, and slightly scared, especially when she sees me. Staring, worriedly at me, she speaks up. "Blue are you ok?"

"You there, female lady designated as Sasha, what is your connection with MegaBurū...Why is there pics of you in my processors...I want some answers..."

I walk inside quickly, glaring to her.

"The Blue Space ranger is my cousin, TJ Johnson, and we met and had gotten to know one another Blue! You don't remember me!?" Sasha cries out, on the verge of tears, her heartbeat increasing drastically from seeing me like this.

"I meant MegaBurū, the blue ranger of the Japanese version of the space rangers around these parts...You must be mistaken, I recall no point in time where we have conversed...I only remember waking up and having pics of you in my processors, but no memory of you, so, I came to investigate..."

My body language, as does my voice, calms down, but, only slightly, losing my train of thought for a millisecond, before my normal glare returns to my faceplate.

"You must have gotten hurt! But, you destroyed part of my house, and I fixed it, and we got to know one another, and I started falling in love with you! You were starting to learn what love meant, from me!" She speaks quickly, starting to panic, something I secretly revel in, sensing panic among the humans. "And I'm also a witch, as you did see, even though you don't remember…" Her voice sounds disheartened, as if losing hope in the last sentence.

"Love...I recall hearing that word before...but I do not remember when..."

"I told you about it, not too long ago."

Our eyes/optics meet for a moment.

"I do hope you get your memory back, there is something special about you, I can tell…"

Her voice full of sadness, and a bit of sympathy. Making me twitch a little.

"Special in my own obsessive murderous ways...Unless you have any information, or anything you must get off your chest, be it words or actions, I must ask you step aside, where my primary objective is concerned.."

She is slightly upset at my cold, emotionless words, before grabbing me and exclaiming "Fine, Yes, I do!". Before I could react, she suddenly, and gently, kisses me.

"Now do what you must either kill me or leave…" Her voice shaky, especially as the words 'or leave; leave her lips, and as before, I twitch slightly, until suddenly, I freeze and lock up suddenly, blushing a deep purple, after a few seconds of silence, my body position returns to normal.

"S-Sasha...Is that you?...Love, what was I doing...?..."

"Blue. you remember me! I kissed you. and you blushed. but you lost your memory. and didn't know who I was!" Now super excited, she jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly, and kissing me deeply. I speak up, smiling slightly.

"...Searching processors...All memories were locked away from my access...they are unlocked now, you triggered them by your kiss and kindness…..But that leaves one question…Why would Burakku NOT delete them, when it was clearly a detriment to my progress of my mission…What is his reasoning behind that…" I kiss her back, but the nagging thought of Burakku's actions are hounding my processors, making me question even his judgement…But he was the smart one, the calm and intelligent one, so he must have reason, right?...I must find out…

(OK, hope you guys liked it, there will be one final chapter, which I will work on soon, I hope, my health is getting better, so I finally have more time for these. I hope you all enjoy it so far, if you do, awesome, if not, why the frag are you reading something you don't, get the frag out of here. XD Thank you for reading this chapter, and have a nice day, the finale, is coming up, next!)


End file.
